the lost and the waiting
by lugwiglover14
Summary: so arthur is going to countys meeting leaving alfred at home then a blizzard comes out of no where and arthur is in it and alfred is home waiting for him a little yoi


Arthur

"Alfred relax I'll be back before you know it." I said looking around our small living room for any else I might need "but what if the snow storm gets worse" Alfred said worried as always. I stopped packing and walked over to him. I brushed the hair out of his face "I'll be okay now promise me you won't worry" I said cupping his face in the palm of my hand. He nodded under my hand "I love you" I said looking in to those beautiful blue eyes "I love you too" he said and hugged me. I rapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck he smelled like clean laundry and cheese burgers. It sound bad but to me it's the best smell in the world. We stood there for a min before I pulled a way "when you wake up I will be back" I said kissing his forehead

Alfred

I hated saiding goodbye even if it was only for one night. So after Arthur left I busied my self in the kitchen making some cheeseburgers. There scent filled the air making me hungrier. Started flipping the burgers my fav part I throw it high and spun around and caught it I on my spatula and slapped it down on the cooker.

"YAY it's done" I said to myself. I sat in our cozy dinning room to eat. The howling wind made me jump. Worry again I ran to the window I pulled back the curtains just as I had feared there was a full blown blizzard out side. I panicked running around our small house lighting candles in till our house was a beacon in the blizzard. Then I started pacing up and down our enters way waiting and trying not to think of my Arthur stuck out there in the wind and cold snow

Arthur

I wish Alfred won't worry so much it makes harder to leave him every month for the nations meeting-Note American is not a country yet so he can not come to the meeting-my stomach gurgled I jumped then laughed when I realized it was my stomach "Time to eat" I said sitting down on the snow and unpacking my lunch "OOO a chocolate sconce my favorite Alfred you know me so well." I said grading the treat.

When I was done it started to snow "Hmm I guess I should hurry" I said catching a snow flake on my tongue. I walked for awhile in the thicken snow before I knew it I was surrounded by white! My first though "Alfred"

Alfred

I paced and paced "I hope he's okay" I said for hundred time. Some thing wet ran down my cheek I stopped pacing and touch my cheek and realized I was crying. Once I realized it I couldn't stop I broke down sobbing. My legs couldn't hold me anymore I fell to my knees. Tried and tried to get up but after the 7 try I gave up I lay there and sobbed. Then Arthur's voice in my head telling a story about a king who went to war but every thing he tried failed finally the king gave and went to the forest to die. But there he saw a spider casting its web it tried 7 times failing over and over but it tried again and it triumphed in inspired the king went back and tried again and triumphed. The story gave me hope and like the king I tried again and I triumphed. I stumbled to the door opened it and screamed at the my lungs "Arthur Arthur I am going to save you!" I was crying again but this time I held myself together. Because I knew what I had to do I ran back inside grabbing a lantern then I ran back outside. I graded the old rope that runs for our house to the old barn we never use. When I got to the barn I climbed up to loft "O thank you god!" I said because there was still some old hay. I got big arm lots of hay scatter it every where. The loft the ground every where finally when hay was every where I stood in the door way and threw my lantern in and in seconds the barn was up in flames.

Arthur

I had been stumbling in blinding white snow for what felt like hours and my only though was "have to get home! Have to get back to Alfred!" I knew I was going to die but I was going down fighting. Then my legs caved "NOO"I screamed but it came out a whisper I tried to move but my body felt like led. My face covered in frozen tears I turned my face to where I though home was ready to die

Then a small orange light appeared in the distance. That small light gave me hope to stand up and staggering tours it. My pace got faster with every step. Then I was running to light that was the after life or home I didn't care. I ran and ran never stopping never giving in! Finally I broke through the tree and saw our house light up barn witch was on fire? Then I saw Alfred everything else faded. He had heard me crashing through the bush. When he realized it was me he started running to me tears in his eyes I ran to tears in my eyes too. Then he was in my arms again kissing anything he could reach my jacket my neck my ears my face then finally my lips he was so warm as I kissed him. After about a minute I pulled away "Why is the barn on fire?" I asked looking at the barn "uuummm funny story" he said laughing. I started chucking then I was laugh with him then I leaned down and kissed him again


End file.
